Transformers - True friendship never dies
by TheBossbot
Summary: Optimus reflects on his friendship with Ratchet after he learns about Ratchet's murder; and makes some startling discoveries while he does.


Disclaimer I do not own Transformers Hasbro does

Requested one shot story for Ampliflier

Summary – Optimus reflects on his friendship with Ratchet after he learns about Ratchet's murder; and makes some startling discoveries while he does.

When I wrote this I was listening to Chris Stills – When the pain dies down - I think it suits this story please give the song a listen on youtube.

Transformers - True friendship never dies

Optimus' POV

I looked at the camera feed Cade Yeager sent and my spark raced within my chest plates; and I felt sick in my tanks. My greatest friend along side of Ironhide was now offline as well; and my anger boiled inside my energon lines. I wanted to kill whoever killed my friends; but especially Ratchet he was my best friend.

"They slaughtered Ratchet I will tear them apart for this!" I hear myself yell.

My whole life seems to be going on in slow motion; as my processors think about Ratchet. He was my friend; he was cranky yes and loved to whack me with his wrench. But he was my friend; and I will never forget him.

I remembered when Ratchet found me; when I was left alone after Megatron severed our bond. I was alone so very alone.

Flashback starts...

I sat there on the ground lubricant stained my face plates; as I felt the intense severing of a bond. I couldn't see straight; as I remembered his words before he severed it. I was weak and he was embarrassed by our friendship. I remembered servos pulled me up; and I looked up to see Ratchet as he took me into his medical bay.

"Optimus, what is wrong?" he asked me.

Silence... I couldn't say it at first I was ashamed I had lost a friend because I was weak; especially when I was named a prime.

I looked up into Ratchet's kind optics.

"Megatron severed our bond of friendship; it hurts. He said I was weak and that he was embarrassed by me." I said as Ratchet made me look at him.

"You are not weak, and you are not an embarrassment. Do you think your emotions and compassion make you weak? You care about others, and those are wonderful traits to have I wish I had those traits." Ratchet said to me. "Megatron is a fool, and I have no patience for fools." Ratchet said.

"Really, you believe that, Ratchet?" I asked.

"Yes, of course I do," Ratchet said to me.

There was silence once more...

"You know, I believe you will make a wonderful leader and prime; you will do fine, Optimus." Ratchet said to me which made me smile.

Flash back -2

After the Allspark was released...

I stared into the enraged faces of my Autobots, when I released the Allspark into the universe.

"You've sentenced us to death!" Magnus yelled.

"I had no choice," I replied.

"Magnus, ENOUGH," Ratchet snarled.

Magnus merely glared at me and then Ratchet.

"He had no choice, we will find it but Megatron could have ruined everything if he had gotten the Allspark." Ratchet said.

"He sentenced us to death!" Magnus roared. "He had no business being prime or leader," Magnus growled.

"Our planet is already dying look around you; he did what he had to do so lay off of him or you answer to me!" Ratchet shouted at the commander of the Wreckers.

Flashbacks end...

By now, I had energon tears which rolled down my face; I could see Ratchet standing before me he looked like I could see through him. He smiled, and walked closer to me. I couldn't help it I just dropped and began to sob; I couldn't help it he was best friend.

"Optimus, it's alright; shhh." Ratchet said to me.

"No one can steal our friendship not even death; our friendship can never stop not even by death. We will see each other again in the well of Allsparks; I will always love you my friend." Ratchet said to me as I looked up at my friend.

"I will always love you too; you saved my life when I needed a friend. Thank you," I said as he nodded and knelt in front of me.

"Never give up; there is still good in the world, my friend." Ratchet told me as he hugged me. "Never forget that, never let your compassion go; that's what separated you from others and made you who you were." Ratchet said as he slowly disappeared.

"I will try my friend for you, I shall try." I said as rose to my foot pedes with a new outlook on life and the humans I didn't before.

Thank you, Ratchet; thank you my dear friend thank you...


End file.
